metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of items in the Metroid series
This page is a list of items in the entire ''Metroid'' series. The items are listed in the order they are supposed to be obtained, without Sequence Breaking. For specific expansions, see Category:Lists of items by area. ''Metroid *Morph Ball *Missile *Long Beam *Energy Tank *Bombs *Ice Beam *High Jump Boots *Varia Suit *Screw Attack *Wave Beam *Justin Bailey (cosmetic recolor) The Varia Suit stacks on top of the Power Suit, but the beams cannot be used simultaneously. Metroid: Zero Mission *Morph Ball *Long Beam *Missiles *Charge Beam *Energy Tank *Missile Tank *Bombs *Unknown Item 1 (later revealed to be Plasma Beam) *Power Grip *Ice Beam *Unknown Item 2 (later revealed to be Space Jump) *Speed Booster *Hi-Jump and Spring Ball *Varia Suit *Wave Beam *Super Missile *Unknown Item 3 (later revealed to be Gravity Suit) *Screw Attack *Zero Suit/Paralyzer (downgrade) *Fully powered suit (upgrade, activates unknown items) *Power Bombs *Power Bomb Tank Metroid Prime *Missile Launcher *Missile Expansion *Morph Ball *Energy Tank *Charge Beam *Morph Ball Bombs *Varia Suit *Boost Ball *Space Jump Boots *Wave Beam *Super Missile *Thermal Visor *Spider Ball *Wavebuster *Ice Beam *Gravity Suit *Power Bomb *Power Bomb Expansion *Grapple Beam *X-Ray Visor *Ice Spreader *Plasma Beam *Flamethrower *Phazon Suit/Phazon Beam *Chozo Artifacts '''Removed: Spazer Beam, Screw Attack, Speed Booster' ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt *Missile *Super Missile *Electro Lob Metroid Prime Hunters Note that Samus already has her Varia Suit, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, Power Beam, Missiles, Morph Ball, Morph Ball Bombs and Boost Ball at the beginning of the game. *Battlehammer *Judicator *Volt Driver *Shock Coil *Magmaul *Imperialist *Omega Cannon *Energy Tank *Missile Tank *Universal Ammunition Expansion *Alimbic Artifact *Octolith Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Missile Launcher *Bomb *Energy Tank *Missile Expansion *Space Jump Boots *Dark Beam *Light Beam *Beam Ammo Expansion *Dark Temple Keys *Dark Suit *Super Missile *Boost Ball *Seeker Missile *Gravity Boost *Grapple Beam *Darkburst *Dark Visor *Spider Ball *Power Bomb *Power Bomb Expansion *Sunburst *Echo Visor *Screw Attack *Annihilator Beam *Sonic Boom *Light Suit *Sky Temple Keys '''Removed: Absorb Attack, Dark and Light Shields' ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Missile Launcher *Energy Tank *Missile Expansion *Grapple Lasso *PED Suit and Hyper Beam *Grapple Swing *Ice Missile *Ship Missile Launcher *Ship Missile Expansion *Hyper Ball *Boost Ball *Plasma Beam *Screw Attack *Ship Grapple Beam *Seeker Missile *Hyper Missile *X-Ray Visor *Grapple Voltage *Spider Ball *Hazard Shield *Nova Beam *Hyper Grapple '''Removed: Ship Grapple Expansion' ''Metroid II: Return of Samus *Power Suit *Metroid Detector *Morph Ball *Missile Launcher :*Chozo Statue :*Item Sphere :*Missile Pod :*Missile Recharge :*Energy Tank :*Energy Charge *Bomb *Spider Ball *High Jump Boots *Spring Ball *Space Jump *Screw Attack *Varia Suit :*Gunship *Ice Beam *Wave Beam *Spazer Beam *Plasma Beam Metroid: Samus Returns *Morph Ball *Missile Tank *Scan Pulse *Charge Beam *Energy Tank *Bomb *Ice Beam *Spider Ball *Aeion Tank *Lightning Armor *Spider Ball *Varia Suit *Wave Beam *High Jump Boots *Beam Burst *Grapple Beam *Spazer Beam *Space Jump *Super Missile *Super Missile Tank *Phase Drift *Plasma Beam *Gravity Suit *Screw Attack *Power Bomb *Power Bomb Tank *Fusion Suit (Fusion Mode only) Super Metroid *Morph Ball *Missiles *Missile Tank *Bombs *Energy Tank *Charge Beam *Super Missiles *Super Missile Tank *Hi-Jump Boots *Spazer Beam *Varia Suit *Speed Booster *Ice Beam *Reserve Tank *Power Bombs *Power Bomb Tank *Grappling Beam *Wave Beam *X-Ray Scope *Gravity Suit *Space Jump *Spring Ball *Plasma Beam *Screw Attack *Hyper Beam '''Removed: Long Beam' (Samus instead has it built into her Power Beam) ''Metroid: Other M In this game, most upgrades are authorized for use by Commander Adam Malkovich, or activated without his consent by Samus Aran. Those that are obtained on their own or never restricted are marked with an asterisk (*). *Morph Ball* *Charge Beam* *Missile Launcher *Missile Tank* *Bomb *Energy Tank* *Diffusion Beam* *Ice Beam *Varia Feature *Speed Booster/Shinespark *Wave Beam *Grapple Beam *Super Missile *Plasma Beam *Space Jump/Screw Attack *Seeker Missile* *Gravity Feature *Power Bomb *Zero Suit/Paralyzer (downgrade) Metroid Fusion *Missiles *Missile Tank *Energy Tank *Morph Ball *Charge Beam *Bombs *Hi-Jump and Jumpball *Speed Booster *Super Missile *Varia Suit *Ice Missiles *Wide Beam *Power Bomb *Power Bomb Tank *Space Jump *Plasma Beam *Gravity Suit *Diffusion Missiles *Wave Beam *Screw Attack *Ice Beam and Unnamed Suit '''Removed: Grappling Beam, Spazer Beam' ''Metroid Prime Pinball *Force Ball See also *[[List of bosses in the Metroid series|List of bosses in the ''Metroid series]] *[[List of locations in the Metroid series|List of locations in the Metroid series]] Category:Lists